dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
He Wants to Be Buried at Sea
Obtaining Talk to Fred Handed at -77,-44 in the basement of The Silver Tavern. Step 1: Go with the Waves ; Fred Handed wants to know where his late father has hidden his loot. : For this step you need to have Soul Capture and 1 Perfect Soul Stone for Average Souls. Kack Handed offers you to fight now or to come back with a stone. You have to do the fight alone. However, your opponent has 0 AP and just passes its turn. -58,-83 : As you enter the map you will be agressed by a mob containing 1 Yuara Pirate, 1 Vigi Pirate, 1 Karrybean Pirate and 1 Harpy Pirate. You can either bring help to defeat it (and make sure the other characters are not at the same quest step as you when entering the map) or you can die and run back to -58,-83. You will not be attacked again if you come back. Step 2: He Dreamed of a Long Trip on a Boat ; Kack Handed has agreed to reveal the location of his loot if you manage to free his soul. -58,-83 As you talk with Kack Handed at -58,-83 he offers you to enter the wreck and fight Rebellious Spirit. He strongly suggests to take more friends with you, but bear in mind that only 4 characters can fight. When you enter you are turned into a spirit (looking like a Harpy Pirate) and your max HP is 50 with 6 AP and 3 MP. The first mob contains 6 Spirates (level 1). You have 4 spells to kill them: * Pusher: AP: 3, RA: 1, CH 1/40, Effects: 1~5 Neutral Damage Pushes back 2 cells, on CH: 6 Neutral Damage Pushes back 2 cells. * Vampiric Harpooning: AP: 4, RA: 1, CH1/40, Effects: 5~10 Neutral Steal, on CH: 11 Neutral Steal. * Spiritual Care: AP: 2, RA: 1-5, CH 1/40, Effects: Restores 5~10 HP, on CH: Restores 11 HP. * Perforation: AP: 4, RA: 2-5, CH 1/40, AoE: line of 3 cells, Cast in a straight line only, Effects: 1~5 Neutral Damage, on CH: 6 Neutral Damage. Spirates level 1 have 50 HP, 6 AP, 3 MP and no resists. The best spell to attack is Pusher because if you push enemies against a wall or another character it deals Pushback Damage. Battles give no XP and no Drops, so there's no point to do challenges. If you are with 4 characters in the group keep the 4th in the back to heal others. The second mob contains Rebellious Spirit (level 1) and 4 Kannon Spirit (level 1). Rebelious Spirit has 300HP, 100% Neutral Resistance and steals AP. Kannon Spirit uses a Linear area attack to all 4 sides. You can't damage Rebellious Spirit, because you only have neutral spells and Pushback Damage doesn't work either. At the start of the fight Rebellious Spirit enters Heavy and Rooted state. To kill him you have to make Kannon Spirits stand linear to Rebellious Spirit and make them cast their attack spell on you. The best way is to have all Kannon Spirits in a straight line with Rebellious Spirit then have your characters stand linear with the Kannon Spirits and heal each other and the Kannons until Rebellious Spirit is dead. Upon winning you get the quest item Seasickness (which blocks you from re-entering the mini dungeon for 24 hours) and if you are lucky you can drop Az Le Tech's Cursed Treasure. : Click the chest in the middle of the map at -52,-71. -77,-44 Rewards * Level-Based XP (Maximum: 2,215,500) * 25,480 Kamas * 2 Ice Kamas * 1 Vigi Pirate Eye Related Achievements * The Survivors of Frigost (achievement) Category:Frigost Island Category:Frigost Village Category:The Silver Tavern